dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Malik666
Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DBNA logo.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:47, 29 April 2009 Hey Dude Do you remember me? From deviantart? I just wanted to establish another way for us to talk. Imortality is a curse. 16:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) DBNA I just skimmed the pictures you have of DBNA and I want to know where you got them from. They are really cool and I am going to read it now that it got my attention. Keep up the awesome work dude! New Age Error The Super Kaioken was already invented, although in filler. Alternate Timeline Template Hey Hey I saw your logo for Dragon Ball New Age. It looks really good. Do you mind making one for me, or at least tell me how you made it. 03:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) A Rigor look a like? http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Dragon_Ball_Heroes) RFyle11 11:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: DBNA Power Levels Review Art Say um...you're a really amazing drawer; I've watched you on Devianart, and you update like 4 times a day, so it looks like you draw alot all the time. So I was wondering...can you...erm, drawing a comic series for The Terror Of the Androids....if you want to of course, I totally understand if you can't... [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 02:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Rigor Hey Malik, ol' buddy, ol' pal! I see that a fellow user Zeon1 has been using your character Rigor without your permission (although he's changed aspects of the character itself which you can see here). Not sure what you want me to do about it? Do you want me to have him change the name? Delete the character and apologize for stealing it? Or nothing? It's up to you, man. Let me know! -KidVegeta (talk) Re: Canon Dispute ammended I will look into it. Which article(s) do you want me to look at specifically? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) You didn't really make any story-wise changes. All the problems still exist. And don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~ ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I have bolded what needs to be fixed for your story to be canon-friendly. GT being considered canon is fine, but you'll also have to follow that as well if you're going to use it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Can I make the update on the wikia page involving the special manga I'm making? TempestVortex (talk) 17:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Writing Assistance What specifically would you want me to help you with in your story? -KidVegeta (talk) I'd consider helping in exchange for drawing some of my characters. -KidVegeta (talk) malikbuddy I was wondering when you would finish the last three pictures? I don't want to rush you, but you did say that they would be done about a week ago. -KidVegeta (talk) I Am Not Worthy Hello Woah dude you sure are pretty high up on this wiki just thought I'd say hello! ^_^ re: Rigor Saga Canon disputes ammended I'll look into it fairly soon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about being really late about this, but can you explain to me your version of GT to fit canon, or the link to such an explanation? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) DeviantArt Yo Malikbuddy, did you get my latest message on the ol' deviantart? It's been a few weeks since I sent it. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: Sen Naiso Makes sense, even if it is in plain form. I didn't see the actual phrase you were punning off of anywhere on the article, though, so I recommend putting that somewhere on there. -KidVegeta (talk) who i stronger Rigor or Aladjinn where can i rea your comic on your dbna saga I cant find your comics of your saga were can I find the? Waiting for Pan Hi Malik sama, still waiting for your Pan's bio here, hope you make her SSJ4 (or SSJ2/SSJ3 at least hehe)BH Ouji (talk) 06:01, March 15, 2016 (UTC)